A New Life Among the Stars
by Hingard
Summary: The chipmunks and a group of humans leave there solar system in search of a new home amongst the stars while being chased by a Ruthless enemy. please R&R
1. Trailer

Prologue

It's been 200 years since humanity made first contact with an insectoid species called the Renvar. They were ruthless and effective tacticians, Humanity barley stood a chance as they lost, system by system eventually they pushed humanity back to their home world, of Earth.

The only hope humanity had was a large planetary shield that protected them from the Renvar's attacks. However after 20 years of siege the great planetary shield had weakened to the point of collapse. Humanity's only hope was a ship called the Hyperion, a massive colony ship designed to hold nearly half the planets population the main premise of the ship was built around a large domed city which housed the population while the crew lived in quaters on the ship.

For defense the ship was equipped with massive rail guns, a point laser defense system and close range Gatling guns. It supported 6 squadrons of MK Twelve Hammerhead fighters as well as a Gala class Cruiser in its main hanger. But you know all that already they teach that in school.

However today I'm going to tell you something that has been passed down in my family for generations, a story about six little chipmunks, Three brothers and Three sisters. You see the three brothers were all orphans looking for work and a place to stay, their names were Alvin, Simon and Theodore. They had lost their parents during a raid on their colony, their parents sacrificed themselves to make sure their children got away safely. None of them were particularly skilled in anything however just a short year before evacuation day they were hired as mechanics seeing as they were the only ones small enough to get to several parts of the ship. they were given training in how to operate and repair the ship.

The 3 sisters were Britney, Jeannette and Eleanor and they were popular singers at the time and were asked by the captain of the ship to help keep moral high during their exile. Agreeing they boarded the ship on the day of evacuation. The plan was, that just before the shield collapsed it would send out a powerful EM pulse designed to disable the enemy ships so they could make there their escape and that is where I shall start my story.

(P.S. i don't own any of the AATC characters)


	2. Pilot Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>March 3rd 2069<p>

Alvin was sitting in his room a data pad in one hand a styles in the other. During his down time he liked to write down songs that came to him during the day. The song he was writing now had been stuck in his head for the past few days and only now was he able to write it down.

"All hands to stations, five minutes till take off" said a voice over the intercom.

Shutting off the data pad, Alvin headed off to his assigned station. Out in the hall way people were jogging through trying to get to their stations. Thanks to some design changes Simon was able to get catwalks installed so that the chipmunks could get to their stations and navigate the ship.

"One minute till take off" said the com officer.

The whole ship began to shake as the engines began to heat up and prepare for take off. Alvin quickened his pace, now at near a full run making it to his station.

"All hands this is the captain secure your stations, take off in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… launch!"

The whole ship began to shake as it took to the sky. As they approached the edge of the atmosphere the shield could be seen, it had a light blue tint to it.

"Switching shield to EMP mode now, all systems are green, activating EMP"

The shield took on a reddish glow as it began to expand outward encompassing the enemy ships.

"All enemy ships have been disabled were moving to jump point, well done crew." Said the captain

Alvin breathed a sigh of relief, their plan had actually worked. Alvin began to make his way back when the whole ship began to shake, the lights dimmed and a siren begins to sound in the distance. Down below the catwalk a conduit exploded twisting the metal and showering shrapnel everywhere, the cat walk began to buckle getting on all fours Alvin sprints down the catwalk as it collapses underneath him. Grabbing on to a support wire, the catwalk is taken out, using the wire as a swing Alvin manages to make it back to the floor. A repair crew rushes past him to put out the fire and begin repairs.

Meanwhile on the bridge the crew is shaking off the effects of the hit.

"Raise shields, LT damage report!" Said the captain

"We have a hull fracture on deck two, emergency force fields are holding it together, and casualty reports are coming in no fatalities so far we do have 3 injured."

"Sir I have 4 Destroyer class Renvar ships on long range sensors and their headed our way." Said the LT

"Battle stations, Helmsman resume course for the jump point have all port side rail guns begin firing at the destroyers-"

"Sir Destroyers are launching fighters"

"Activate the Point laser system (PLS) and get our gunners in position,"

"Sir shouldn't we launch our own fighters" Said the LT

"No were too close to the jump point we wouldn't be able to recall all of them in time." Said the captain

The whole ship was abuzz with activity as the crew manned their stations. Alvin was on his way back to his quarters when the ship engaged the enemy fighter squadrons.

"All gunnery stations Weapons free, smoke these guys!" said one of the gunners as Alvin passed by.

The ship shook as the guns began firing and the enemy hit the shields. Alvin stayed a bit to watch as the gunner took aim and fired at the incoming ships. To Alvin it had always looked like a video game, swinging around in a big chair with a holo viewer shooting down targets. Alvin had played a similar game back on Freeland his colony, he had the highest score in the whole colony. As Alvin reminisced on colony life the ship began to shake violently part of the console blew out and hurled the gunner out of his chair and slammed against the wall. Rushing over Alvin took his pulse, feeling none Alvin stood back his eyes wide with fear and sadness.

"Where'd our left flank go, were taking a beating" said one of the gunners through his headset.

Not sure what to do Alvin simply stood back, more explosions could be heard down the hall,

"I think we lost a gunner, we need a guy on that gun, we can't hold them for much longer."

Alvin turned towards the Gun chair, taking a deep breath he hoped into the chair, as he sat down it began to shrink,

"Humph one size fits all, cool" Said Alvin taking the controls,

bringing up the holo display he looked for a target. Two enemy fighters were headed straight for him, taking aim he squeezed the trigger, Alvin was pressed into his chair as the guns fired, a few seconds later both ships exploded. Alvin swung his turret around looking for another target.

"7 seconds till jump point... 5...4...3...2...1 Jumping!" Said the navigator

Alvin never really liked hyperspace jumps, something about everything stretching out colors distorting and then all of sudden everything going back to normal. If you could see the outside of the ship as it entered and exited a jump point many people say it creates almost a ripple effect behind the ship, if it happens in a nebula the effect can be even more pronounced. On the bridge everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief that they made it out.

"Good work everyone excellent job, however keep your guard up the Renvar will be coming after us until were out of their territory, now LT how long till we can make another jump."

"About two hour's sir and we'll be at the jump point in one."

Very good, what's our estimated time till the Renvar get here?" Said the captain

"About four to five hours, the Renvar may have superior numbers but they are lousy and course extrapolation.

Well then LT you have the bridge I will be in my ready room plotting our next course, also please send up the chipettes as soon as possible."

The captain headed to his ready room with navigation pads in hand. A half an hour later the door chimed.

"Come in" said the captain

"Sir the chipettes are here" said the LT

"Very good let them in"

The doors parted and three chipmunks came in and made their way on to the desk.

"Thank you girls for coming, I hope you're settling in ok."

"Yes we are however I was wondering if I could get a tour of the  
>ship if that's possible." Said Brittany<p>

"I believe we can arrange that, anything else?"

"I was wonder if I could see your computer core, I've always wanted to see a ships computer, and I'm pretty handy with computers myself." said Jeannette

"I should be able to arrange that and I know the perfect person to show you around, now, Eleanor I believe it was is there anything I can do for you?"

"No I'm exhausted I'm just going to head back to our quarters.

"Very well I will have someone escort you there,"

"Lt can you have Alvin, Simon, and Theodore please report to my ready room."

"Yes Sir" replied the LT

A Half an hour later Alvin, Simon and Theodore entered and made their way onto the desk.

"Chipmunks reporting as ordered, captain." Said Alvin

"Good I have jobs for each of you, Alvin you are to escort Brittany on a tour of the ship, Simon you are to escort Jeanette to the computer core and Theodore you can escort Eleanor back to her quarters."

All Three saluted and said in unison "Yes Sir

"OH and Alvin if you and Brittany could stay a bit"

"What is it sir?" Said Alvin

"First I would like to congratulate you on your performance defending our left flank that was some shooting; in response I am reassigning you as a permanent gunner from now on."

"Thank you sir" said Alvin both very happy and Nervous at the same time.

"Brittany we decided to have a concert in two days if that's alright; I will need you to coordinate with our tech staff on what you're doing for the show."

"Ok I'll have to discuss some things with my sisters but we should be ready."

"Alright you're dismissed."

The captain returned to his navigation charts.

Alvin motioned for Brittany to follow as they made their way off the bridge. Once off the bridge Alvin took a small elevator up to the catwalk area.

"Was there anything in particular you wanted to see?" Said Alvin as they walked along

"Not really, is there anything you might recommend." Said Brittany

"I might know a place we could go." Said Alvin with a grin on his face

Alvin took Brittany but the hand and led her along the catwalk, up a spiraling stair case, then straight to the domed city. As they came towards an opening the first thing they saw was the towering skyscrapers of New Los Angeles, and a breeze like that of a cool spring day as it washed over Brittany's face, she was speechless not only was there a whole city with in the ship but a breeze as well. Even up above the city a sun could be seen shining down, surrounded by clouds and the sky was so blue it almost looked real. Turning to Alvin

"How is this possible the sun, the clouds, even the breeze," Said Brittany a look of wonder and amazement on her face.

"They designed this city so that it would be easier to adjust to life out in space. I don't know too much about the technical part though, Simon could tell you more, about how it all works as for me I simply enjoy it and besides knowing how it works to seems to take away the magic of it all."

"You're probably right." Said Brittany

"Come on there's lots for me to show you" said Alvin waving her to follow

Brittany stayed for a moment longer to enjoy the cool breeze, and then turned to Alvin,

Sirens go off all-around "crews to your stations we are under attack I repeat we are under attack."

"What's going on Alvin?"

"The Renvar have found us I need to get you to a shelter and fast." Said Alvin

Looking past Brittany Alvin could see two Renvar Fighters making an attack run on the dome.

"Brittany, hold on to something!" Shouted Alvin

The fighters made a strafing run on the dome, it survived the first few hits however the final two bolts penetrated the dome and came just bellow Alvin and Brittany. The Platform began to shake crakes began forming.

"Brittany get over here the platform is about to fall!" Alvin shouted

Brittany pried herself away from the railing with shear willpower, taking a few tentative steps forward, the platform began to buckle, the crakes became wider and the whole platform began to slide, Brittany was now at a run, the platform fell out from under her, Seeing no way out

She jumped.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 leave me a review and tell me what you thought.<p>

(P.S. I don't own any of the AATC characters)


	3. Pilot Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Simon and Jeanette's POV (Before the attack)<p>

Simon and Jeanette had just come out of the Captains office and were making their way down to deck 12 where the Central Computer was located.

"So Jeanette why may I ask did you want to see the computer core." Said Simon

"Because my father helped build it, he was one of the lead designers in creating the MDCP, the multi dimensional core processor."

"Your father was the one who designed it; I've spent most of my time here trying to figure out how it works. I still don't quite know how it uses Dimensional space to store and retrieve information."

"I have my father's original blueprints back at my quarters if you would like I could show them to you." Said Jeanette

"I would love to. So where is your father, a man of that talent can't have been left behind?"

Jeanette turned away "Both my parents died at a research outpost near Jupiter when the Renvar came."

"Oh Jeanette I'm so sorry, I didn't know" said Simon putting a hand around her shoulder

"I lost my parents to the Renvar as well; they helped defend the shuttles as they made their escape, When we got to earth they were each given the cross of honor in light of their bravery." Said Simon softly

Jeanette wiped the tears from her eyes and began to hum a tune, and then she slowly added words

**Silent night, Holy night**

**All is calm, all is bright**

**Precious infants so tender and mild**

**Sleep in heavenly peace**

**Sleep in heavenly peace**

(Small change to Holy night)

**"**My mom used to sing that to my sisters and me each night before we went to bed, she would even call when she was away and sing it to us."

"And now you sing it as a remembrance to her."

Jeanette simple nodded

"Well I'm sure their proud of you. Just like how you should be proud of what your father has helped to achieve." With a wave of his hand he led Jeanette into the core room.

Jeanette's face lit her eyes grew wide at the shear enormity of the room, lined along the ground and ceiling were silver towers encased in temperature controlled housings. In the center was a grand console shaped like an upside-down U and just below was a small depression with a smaller consol

"Welcome to the brain of the Hyperion Jeanette." Said Simon as he took Jeanette by the hand and lead her to the smaller console.

"The captain allowed me to build this so that I can access the core directly, many of the computer techs think of me as an unofficial tech."

"Amazing, I never actually saw any of my father's prototypes, I'm glad it was used in the Hyperion, I feel like a part of my father's legacy now resides in this ship."

"In a way it does." Said Simon

"All hands to stations, we are under attack" said the captain over the intercom

"But that's impossible there's no way they could have found us so quickly." Said Simon muttering to himself.

"Simon what's going on?" asked Jeanette

"I need to get you to a shelter, come on" Said Simon, taking Jeanette by the hand and leading her out.

* * *

><p>(Theodore and Eleanor's POV)<p>

"Wow I never realized how many people actually lived in the city, and I'm glad they have this walking path for us" said Eleanor staring up at the giant skyscraper.

"Is this your first time in the city?" Said Theodore

"Yea I came in on a jet about an hour before we left."

"Oh" replied Theodore

"So Theodore what's your job on the ship?"

"I help out Simon with fixing the ship when it breaks, what do you do?"

Eleanor stopped "Wait you don't know what I do" said Eleanor a little shocked

Theodore just shook his head

"You don't listen to much music do you?"

"Oh I do, every night my brothers and I sing a song before we go to bed."

"What kind of songs do you sing?" asked Eleanor

"Mostly whatever my brother Alvin comes up with."

"Your Brother writes songs."

"Yup" said Theodore looking up at a sign above Eleanor

"Are you hungry?" asked Theodore

"Kind of, why?"

"Because, we're right in front of my favorite restaurant in the city"

Eleanor looked up at the sign, "Marks all you can eat buffet."

"They have some of the best food in the whole city and I am friends with the manager." Said Theodore, quite proudly.

"Well then what are we standing out here for." Said Eleanor

Theodore went up to a small cut out in the door "Mark had this installed so I wouldn't have to climb in through a window all the time." Said Theodore

Holding the door open, Eleanor walked in and Theodore followed.

Inside the whole place was filled with all different kinds of smells that blended into a sweet and mouth watering smell.

The restaurant was set up like an old time dinner that you would see in a history book. With tables and chairs lined along the window and a few in the center. There was also a sit down counter right across from the kitchen. Up on top of the sit down counter was a small indent with 4 small tables set up. With a ladder going from the tables to the floor.

"Come on our table is up top." Said Theodore as they made their way up the ladder.

When they sat down a man in a white apron and a chiefs hat.

"Ah Theodore welcome back, and I see you brought a lady friend with you." Said Mark the man in the apron and hat

"Eleanor this is Mark the owner, and head chief here." Said Theodore

"Eleanor, from the chipettes." Said Mark with surprise and excitement in his voice

"Yes and I'm glad to meet you." Said Eleanor

"I'm a fan as well as many of my customers, perhaps you and Theodore could sing for us one day." Said Mark

"Perhaps one day, but can I have a glass of water." Said Eleanor

"I'll have one as well" said Theodore

"Very good; I'll be right back with those you can help your selves to the buffet at anytime."

Theodore and Eleanor talked for a short while when a siren began to go off.

"All hands to stations, we are under attack" said the captain over the intercom

The whole restaurant exploded into chaos as people rushed for the door pushing and shoving each other out of the way.

Theodore made a whistling noise to get everyone's attention.

"Stop!" shouted Theodore

Everyone stopped and turned towards Theodore

"Everyone please leave in a slow and orderly fashion everything is going to be fine."

After that everyone seemed to calm down slightly and everyone got out without much fuss.

Looking over at Eleanor, He took her hand

"Come on let's get you to a shelter."

Leading her out of the restaurant they made their way towards a shelter. From behind them they heard a loud crash coming from up above,

turning towards the noise Theodore and Eleanor saw a whole in the dome as a coat of armor plating closed around it.

That's when Eleanor heard a scream. Looking over she saw Brittany jumping off a crumbling platform.

* * *

><p>(POV Alvin and Brittany)<p>

"Brittany get over here the platform is about to fall!" Alvin shouted

Brittany pried herself away from the railing with shear willpower, taking a few tentative steps forward, the platform began to buckle, the crakes became wider and the whole platform began to slide, Brittany was now at a run, the platform fell out from under her, Seeing no way out

She jumped.

* * *

><p>Alvin dived for the ledge hand stretched out, Brittany jumped hand reaching for Alvin's. He caught her by the fore arm, digging in his claws to help stop him from sliding.<p>

"Brittany give me your other hand." Said Alvin

Brittany reached up and just missed Alvin's hand, she tried again this time they connected but her hand soon slipped from his grasp.

"Just hang on Brittany" said Alvin

Brittany tried again this time she caught Alvin's forearm, and he began pulling her up. Once Brittany was pulled up she broke down into Alvin's arms sobbing, her heat beating uncontrollably, Alvin embraced her as she vented her fears into his chest.

**I'll take care of you  
>Don't be sad, don't be blue<br>I'll never break your heart in two  
>I'll take care of you<br>I'll kiss your tears away  
>I'll end your lonely days<br>All that I'm really tryin' to say  
>Is I'll take care of you<strong>

**I want you to know that I love you so**  
><strong>I'm proud to tell the world you're mine<strong>  
><strong>I said it before, I'll say it once more<strong>  
><strong>You'll be in my heart 'til the end of time<strong>

**I'll take care of you**  
><strong>Don't be sad, don't be blue<strong>  
><strong>Just count on me your whole life through<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I'll take care of you<strong>

(I'll take care of you by Steven Curtis Chapman)

Brittany began to calm down as Alvin finished his song

"Thank you" said Brittany looking into Alvin's eyes, her face still damp with tears she saw confidence and strength.

"Your welcome" said Alvin getting up he helped her to her feet.

"Come on let's get you someplace safe."

Alvin led Brittany towards the nearest shelter, once there they met up with Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor. All three of the sisters embraced one another glad that they were all safe. The brothers slapped each other on the back happy to see each other.

"I have to go, they're going to need my help with this Simon and Theodore keeps the girls safe" Said Alvin as he turned to leave for his gunnery station.

Meanwhile on the bridge the crew tries to keep the enemy at bay.

"LT I thought we had a few hours till they found us." Said the captain

"I don't know captain, either they've upgraded their navigation's system or we have a traitor among us." Said the LT

"We'll deal with that later right now I need options" said the captain

"We won't last long; we have to try the shadow drive." Said the LT

"But that system has never been tested." Said one of the ensigns

"Now's as good a time as any, LT shut down Jump drive and prime the shadow core, begin extension of amplification wings." Said the captain

"Yes sir" said the LT

Outside the battle continued to rage as fighters struggled to defend the ship, even the ships defense cruiser was taking severe damage. Light flashed all around the ship like fireworks at a celebration. On the ship two sections of the ship began to detach and extend outwards giving the ship a bug like look. Between the sections Plasma discharges could be seen as the jumped between the arms.

"Sir Arms are extended however we don't have enough time to lock in the coordinates for our exit point, were going to have to make a blind jump it's our only chance of getting out of this." Said the LT

"Very well, all hands this is the captain prepare for blind jump, Computer Disable jump coordinate safety protocols. Authorization Captain-Alpha-7-9-5-4-Gamma Enable."

"Warning disabling of Safety protocols is not recommended. Please input final authorization for safety override."

"Level 7-Alpha-1-9-5 Enable"

"Authorization accepted"

"Helms man begin Jump sequence"

"Yes Sir"

"All fighters return to base, Cruiser Odyssey return to main hanger." Said the com officer

"30 seconds till jump" said the LT

"Fighter squadrons and Cruiser report docked and secured"

"Good...Time till Jump" said the captain

"In 3...2...1...Jumping" said the LT

The whole ship shook violently, the lights dimmed, several consoles all across the ship blew out knocking crew men off their feet, outside the ship bolts of plasma could be seen arcing across the hull, there was a great flash of light and then they were gone.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Well here's chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed reading it, this was probably one of my harder chapters so far.<p>

Please review and look out for chapter 3 when we see what happens to the crew of the Hyperion.


	4. Pilot Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(In an unknown sector of space)

The cargo ship Deucalion was an ordinary ship just going about its business, when it detected some unusual particle emissions coming from the Freon system. When it entered the system and was with in visual contact with the phenomena, it looked like a sphere of plasma discharges, what the Deucalion wasn't expecting was a flash of light then a massive ship materializing out of nowhere. The cargo ship had no time to react as the massive ship smashed into the tiny ship claiming everyone on board.

"Status report" shouted the captain

"I think we hit something as we exited shadow space I'm picking up a small debris field on our starboard side, as for the ship would you like the good news or bad first." Said the LT

"I'll take the good news."

"We have life support, emergency force fields, maneuvering thrusters, short range sensors and internal communications. The bad news is that primary power is offline as well as most major systems we also have hull breaches on decks 4,7, and 15 emergency force fields are holding"

"Very well, see if you can get a hold of Alvin, Simon and Theodore and have them begin making repairs on the power core, what's the status of the city I understand it took some damage during the attack." Said the captain

"The dome has repaired it's self and we had a crew pick up the collapsed observation ledge." Said the LT

* * *

><p>(Alvin's quarters, 16 hours later)<p>

"Alvin this is Chief Roberts down in engineering, were almost ready to bring the power core online however we need you to repair a damaged transfer cable, and your brothers are on the other side of the ship repairing a faulty sensor node."

"On my way" said Alvin

Alvin left his quarters and made his way to the engineering sector on deck 16.

Once there he met with engineering chief Roberts

"What do you need me to do chief?" said Alvin

"We need you to switch out a damaged transfer node for this one." The chief was holding a small cylinder with two prongs sticking out either end

"Ok your going to have to walk me through how to switch them out," said Alvin as he grabbed the transfer node from the chiefs hand. He headed up towards the access tunnel.

Once inside he crawled his way towards the damaged component.

"Ok there should be a small panel on your left hand side."

"Found it"

"Ok carefully remove the panel, once that is done there should be a small wire leading from the transfer node to a panel on the bottom remove that cable from the bottom to disconnect the cable from the power grid."

Alvin took away the panel and found the cable that the chief was talking about. Reaching in to the conduit, the fur on his hand began to stand up and he could feel the energy in the conduit. Reaching down he removed the cable from the ground.

"Ok I disconnected the node." Said Alvin

"Good now you should see a small data pad on the node itself, input this code 9-5-2-1-7 that will deactivate the node, once it's deactivated you can remove it from the cable."

Alvin found the pad and inputted the code, a load hiss sound was produced and two locks detached from the cable. Alvin took out the damaged node and placed the new one in it's place.

"Ok I replaced the node now what." Said Alvin

"alright once its in place input this code 4-5-2-9-8 and a red lock button should appear in the bottom left corner hit that and the node will relock, then reattach the power cable to the base of the conduit."

Turning the node around Alvin put the new code in and hit lock key, two clamps went around the node and sealed with a loud hiss, and he then plugged in the power and replaced the panel.

"All right I'm heading back now" said Alvin, heading out of the access tunnel.

"Ok now what chief?" said Alvin

"Now we reactivate the core. Seal up this hatch and begin core reactivation."

"Yes sir"

* * *

><p>(Bridge)<p>

On the bridge the crew is repairing various consoles that blew out during the battle and the resulting jump.

"Sir, engineering reports there about to bring the core back online." said an ensign

"Good"

Consoles began too light up as power was being restored.

"We've got shields, engines and navigation; all primary systems are coming back online, we've got long range sensors back, I'm picking up some sort disk on the far edge of the system. It appears to be artificial perhaps some sort of acceleration gate like we used before jump drives."

"If that's true then perhaps there's some form of intelligent life out here, where ever here his, have you got our coordinates yet."

"Best guess is that were somewhere in the Norma arm near the galactic core... over 400,000 light years from our original position."

The whole bridge grew quiet as the realization began to settle in that they were far from home and might never be able to return.

"How's that possible the shadow drive was only designed for a max of 70 light years."

"The only thing that could have caused this would be a major power surge in the drive that overrode the safeties." Said the Lt

Whispers abound on the bridge as people asked them self's what to do now.

"Everyone is to keep this between bridge members only, anyone who disobeys will be thrown in the brig, understood."

"Yes sir"

"For now I would like you to contact the chipettes and the chipmunks, I think now would be a good time to have a concert." Said the captain

"Excuse me captain but could I have a word with you in private."

"Of course Lt, we can talk in my ready room" said the captain as he waved the LT into the room

"What's on your mind?" said the captain

"Well sir when primary power was restored I picked up an unknown signal being broadcasted from the ship. It has a Renvar carrier wavelength, I was able to trace the signal to deck 18 the communications array."

"That's right near the outer hull could they have attached it during the firefight."

"I don't believe so sir the signal seems to originate from inside the ship, I've blocked the transmission, but they may already have our location."

"Do you think there on their way here now?"

"That's a high probability sir, however by my best guess it would take them 20 years to reach this sector of space."

"Well at least that's some good news."

"Sir what should we do about this locator beacon."

"Leave it be for now we don't want whoever placed it there to know were on to them."

"Yes sir"

* * *

><p>(Deck 4, shelter epsilon)<p>

Simon, Theodore and the chipettes came out of the shelter after being in there for 16 hours, stretching out they loosened there stiff muscles. It felt good to be out, at the end of the hall Alvin was making his way towards them.

"Hey guys" said Alvin

"Hey Alvin, any news on what's happening." Said Brittany

"I'll explain over lunch at marks"

Theodore perked up, "That sounds great Alvin"

The others nodded in agreement

"Well then lets head that way now." Said Alvin leading the way

About 15 minutes later, all 6 of the chipmunks were sitting down with plates full of food, as Alvin told about what happened after they had parted ways.

"Great story Alvin, how many enemy ships you think you shot down."

"I don't know I lost count after 20."

From behind the kitchen mark was on the phone with the captain.

"Is there a Brittany miller here?" Said mark

"Yes that's me" said Brittany

"The captain would like to see the 6 of you on the bridge."

"Tell him were on our way"

"Aw" said Theodore as he was just about to eat.

"Go ahead Theodore you can take the plate with you." said mark

"Thanks mark" said Theodore as he went after his brothers a plate of food in his hands.

* * *

><p>(Deck 17 cargo storage)<p>

A hooded man steps out from the shadows a Renvar PtP com device in hand. Switching it on a blue insectoid figure appeared.

"Report!"

"I'm sorry to report master but they have discovered the beacon"

"Have you been discovered?"

"Not yet, but they do suspect a traitor is on the ship, what are your new orders."

"For now simply keep us apprised of your position and what the crew is doing, we still received the beacons last transmission we have dispatched a fleet that should be there with in 10 years. Do not fail us again."

"Of course... my master."

The com device deactivated and the man left.

* * *

><p>(Bridge)<p>

"You asked to see us captain." Said Brittany

"Yes I was wondering if you might perform for the ship tonight, I plan to give a speech before hand." Said the captain

"I think we can, on one condition that Alvin, Simon and Theodore joins us for the concert."

"If they agree, then I see nothing wrong with it."

Brittany turned to Alvin and the chipmunks.

"Would you like to sing with us?" Said Brittany

The chipmunks huddled together for a moment then turned and faced Brittany.

"Sure" they said

"Good now that that is settled, I will see you all tonight, I suggest you contact either Dave or Ian they are our music coordinators about what you would like to do." Said the captain

"Wait Dave as in Dave Seville." Said Alvin

"Yes will that be a problem?" said the captain

"No it won't be a problem, Dave looked after my brothers and I after our parents died."

"Well then it should be a happy reunion."

"Yea" said Alvin

All 6 left the bridge headed for the city. On the way they thought of different songs they could sing at the concert.

"What about survivor, it goes pretty well with what's going on." Said Brittany

"Yea" said Jeanette

The others nodded

"Then it's agreed we will sing survivor. Alvin do you guys know the song?"

"Yea we sang it to our town once." Said Alvin

"Alright let's go meet with Dave and tell him what were singing." Said Simon

* * *

><p>(20 Minutes Later)<p>

The chipmunks came up to Dave's apartment. Knocking on the door, the chipmunks waited for Dave to come and open the door.

"Hello?" said Dave looking around

"Uh hem, down here Dave." Said Alvin

Dave crouched down

"Alvin, Simon, Theodore is so good to see you again!" said Dave as the Chipmunks jumped into his arms.

"Well look at you guys now, Alvin's a Gunner and Simon and Theodore your mechanics, I'm most surprised of you Alvin, you were so out of control when you were younger, I guess maturity does come with age."

"Yea well... anyway Dave we would like to introduce the chipettes, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor" Said Alvin pointing to each girl as he said their name.

"Glad to meet you" they said

"I'm glad to meet you as well, the captain had mentioned you would be stopping by; you're doing a concert tonight." Said Dave

"That's right we plan to sing Survivor." Said Brittany

"Alright you've already picked out a song why don't we start we get started then." Said Dave inviting them into his apartment.

* * *

><p>(8 Hours later)<p>

The whole city and most of the crew showed up for the concert, the concert hall was set down into the city so that people could still see even if there was no more seating available. The captain stepped up onto the platform a microphone in hand.

"Thank you all for coming to the chipettes first concert on the Hyperion, There has been a slight change of plans tonight they will be joined by 3 others which many of you know, Alvin and the chipmunks."

The crowd screamed and clapped, when they had settled down, the captain continued.

"While I hope you will enjoy tonight's performance, I have a few announcements to make, first I would like to congratulate everyone on the successful defense of the ship, we suffered very light casualties and sustained minimal damage. The second is this and I wish it was good news but I feel you are entitled to know the truth. As some of you may know and have felt we used an experimental jump drive to escape the Renvar attack. What we have learned is during the jump the drive malfunctioned and hurled us 400,000 light years away from our sector of space and we are now on the outer edge of the Nomari Cluster.

The crowd looked at each other wondering what was going to happen now.

"I ask you not to give up hope, before we encountered the Renvar we were explorers, at the edge of this system we have found what appears to be an acceleration gate similar to what we used before jump drive technology. We have set course and are hoping that it may contain a map of the surrounding systems. We will explore this sector of space and continue our search for a new home."

The captain bowed as the crowd exploded into cheers, once he was off the stage the curtain began to rise the lights dimmed and the crowd quieted as the performance was about to begin.

(The chipettes are center stage huddling around a campfire the music begins) [Song: Survivor chipmunk style, you can find it on youtube if you want to listen]

**I'm a survivor**  
><strong>I'm not gon give up<strong>  
><strong>I'm not gon stop<strong>  
><strong>I'm gon work harder<strong>  
><strong>I'm a survivor<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna make it<strong>  
><strong>I will survive<strong>  
><strong>Keep on survivin'<strong>

(They jump up split and begin danceing on opposite sides of the stage)

**Now that you're out of my life**  
><strong>I'm so much better<strong>  
><strong>You thought that I'd be weak without you<strong>  
><strong>But I'm stronger<strong>  
><strong>You thought that I'd be broke without you<strong>  
><strong>But I'm richer<strong>  
><strong>You thought that I'd be sad without you<strong>  
><strong>I laugh harder<strong>  
><strong>You thought I wouldn't grow without you<strong>  
><strong>Now I'm wiser<strong>  
><strong>Though that I'd be helpless without you<strong>  
><strong>But I'm smarter<strong>  
><strong>You thought that I'd be stressed without you<strong>  
><strong>But I'm chillin'(chillin')<strong>  
><strong>You thought I wouldn't sell without you<strong>  
><strong>Sold 9 million (9 million)<strong>

(They come back together center stage)

**I'm a survivor**  
><strong>I'm not gon give up<strong>  
><strong>I'm not gon stop<strong>  
><strong>I'm gon work harder<strong>  
><strong>I'm a survivor<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna make it<strong>  
><strong>I will survive<strong>  
><strong>Keep on survivin'<strong>

**I'm a survivor**  
><strong>I'm not gon give up<strong>  
><strong>I'm not gon stop<strong>  
><strong>I'm gon work harder<strong>  
><strong>I'm a survivor<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna make it<strong>  
><strong>I will survive<strong>  
><strong>Keep on survivin'<strong>

(Each dancing with there partner)

**Thought I couldn't breathe without**  
><strong>I'm inhaling (inhaling)<strong>  
><strong>You thought I couldn't see without you<strong>  
><strong>Perfect vision (vision)<strong>  
><strong>You thought I couldn't last without you<strong>  
><strong>But I'm lastin' (lastin)<strong>  
><strong>You thought that I would die without you<strong>  
><strong>But I'm livin' (livin')<strong>  
><strong>Thought that I would fail without you<strong>  
><strong>But I'm on top (on top)<strong>  
><strong>Thought it would be over by now<strong>  
><strong>But it won't stop (won't stop)<strong>  
><strong>Thought that I would self destruct<strong>  
><strong>But I'm still here (still here)<strong>  
><strong>Even in my years to come<strong>  
><strong>I'm still gon be here (still gon be here)<strong>

(Center stage, dancing)

**I'm a survivor**  
><strong>I'm not gon give up<strong>  
><strong>I'm not gon stop<strong>  
><strong>I'm gon work harder<strong>  
><strong>I'm a survivor<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna make it<strong>  
><strong>I will survive<strong>  
><strong>Keep on survivin'<strong>

**I'm a survivor**  
><strong>I'm not gon give up<strong>  
><strong>I'm not gon stop<strong>  
><strong>I'm gon work harder<strong>  
><strong>I'm a survivor<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna make it<strong>  
><strong>I will survive<strong>  
><strong>Keep on survivin'<strong>

(Back with partners, spinning each other around)

**I'm wishin' you the best**  
><strong>Pray that you are blessed<strong>  
><strong>Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness<strong>  
><strong>(I'm better than that)<strong>  
><strong>I'm not gon blast you on the radio<strong>  
><strong>(I'm better than that)<strong>  
><strong>I'm not gon lie on you and your family<strong>  
><strong>(I'm better than that)<strong>  
><strong>I'm not gon hate on you in the magazines<strong>  
><strong>('m better than that)<strong>  
><strong>I'm not gon compromise my Christianity<strong>  
><strong>(I'm better than that)<strong>  
><strong>You know I'm not gon diss you on the internet<strong>  
><strong>Cause my mama taught me better than that<strong>

(Back to center stage)

**I'm a survivor**  
><strong>I'm not gon give up<strong>  
><strong>I'm not gon stop<strong>  
><strong>I'm gon work harder<strong>  
><strong>I'm a survivor<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna make it<strong>  
><strong>I will survive<strong>  
><strong>Keep on survivin'<strong>

**I'm a survivor**  
><strong>I'm not gon give up<strong>  
><strong>I'm not gon stop<strong>  
><strong>I'm gon work harder<strong>  
><strong>I'm a survivor<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna make it<strong>  
><strong>I will survive<strong>  
><strong>Keep on survivin'<strong>

(Dancing together from left stage to right)

**Oh (oh) oh (oh)...**  
><strong>After of all of the darkness and sadness<strong>  
><strong>Soon comes happiness<strong>  
><strong>If I surround my self with positive things<strong>  
><strong>I'll gain prosperity<strong>

(Center)

**I'm a survivor**  
><strong>I'm not gon give up<strong>  
><strong>I'm not gon stop<strong>  
><strong>I'm gon work harder<strong>  
><strong>I'm a survivor<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna make it<strong>  
><strong>I will survive<strong>  
><strong>Keep on survivin'<strong>

**I'm a survivor**  
><strong>I'm not gon give up<strong>  
><strong>I'm not gon stop<strong>  
><strong>I'm gon work harder<strong>  
><strong>I'm a survivor<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna make it<strong>  
><strong>I will survive<strong>  
><strong>Keep on survivin'<strong>

(out of breath and thanking the crowd)

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: Well i hope you enjoyed CH3, please Review on what you thought, also if you have any tips on how to do songs in storys feel free to send me a PM, your reviews only help to make this better. Look forward to CH4 as we learn more about the acceleration gate and the sector there in.<strong>

**Also i don't own any of AATC characters**


	5. pilotChapter 4

A/N: Hey fan fiction readers I'm sorry this chapter took so long for me to update but with real life and Writers block I just didn't have a lot of time on my hands, but here it is without further a due here's chapter 4

P.S. Make sure you read the Author note at the end for information on what's happening next.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

It's about 10 minutes after the concert, many of the fans have left to go back home however a few diehard fans and a few journalists stayed for autographs and to ask a few questions Alvin and Brittany in particular were gathering the most people.

"Alvin, Alvin over here, there's a rumor going around that you and Brittany are dating, is this true?" Asked an eager reporter shoving many out of his way

"Uhh... no we only met a few days ago and where did you hear that rumor" said Alvin Blushing slightly

The reporter was soon pushed away before he could reply.

"Alvin can I have your autograph" said a fan with blonde hair tied in ponytails, pushing a piece of paper and a pen in front of Alvin

"Sure who am I making it out to?" Said Alvin

"Emily" said the Fan

"Alright _To my dear fan Emily from Alvin Seville_"

"Thank you" said Emily as she turned and left with her autograph her pony tails bouncing as she left.

They signed a few more autographs and answered a few more questions until the crowd became even more ravenous as they tried to talk to the chipmunks, it quickly became too much for them to handle, Alvin called over a few bodyguards to help push back the crowds they made their escape backstage Alvin waved to his fans one more time before he left.

"I've been to some rough concerts but that...that was crazy." Said Brittany exhausted from all the attention

"Did you see how many people were shouting my name after the concert, wow that felt good." Said Alvin a wide grin on his face

"Yea and that's because you kept stealing my spot light, if you ever do that again I'll make sure you don't join us at any more concerts" Said Brittany clearly furious

"Calm down Brit, I was just having some fun, no need to get all crazy"

"Crazy I am not Crazy, and that was my concert not yours I was supposed to be the star but instead you got all the attention." Brittany stormed off towards the other side of the stage,

"Oh and don't ever call me Brit again you have to earn that right." Said Brittany continuing her march

"What's her problem?" said Alvin looking over at Jeanette and Eleanor

"She has some selfishness problems, were working on it" said Jeanette as they followed Brittany across the stage

Simon just laughed

"Reminds me of you back on the colony" said Simon

"Laugh it up Si, but I was never that bad."

'You were pretty close, you used to drive Mom and Dad crazy, never following rules always trying to get noticed,"

"Yea well I'm not like that anymore"

"True thank God for that, but the way you acted during the concert, makes me think that the old you is trying to resurface, you better be careful Alvin or you might just turn into the munk you once were and I seriously don't want to go through those years again."

"Don't worry Si." Said Alvin shrugging his shoulders

"Hey guys great news I just got off the phone with the Captain, the concert was such a huge success that he would like you to perform with the chipettes at each concert. Said Dave coming up the steps

"Hey where's the Chipettes" Asked Dave looking around

Alvin pointed down stage

"What are they doing over there?"

Alvin just shrugged his shoulders

Dave gave Alvin quiet a stare then rolled his eyes, sighing as he made his way over to the chipettes.

* * *

><p>(Bridge)<p>

"Were within data transfer range" Said com officer Jacob

"Good Begin download" said the Captain

"It'll take about 10 minutes, the data is encrypted" said Lt

"LT can I have a status report on Engine four I'm getting some strange readings" said the Captain

"Yes Sir, Captain if it's alright could you just call me by my name, Jackson"

"If it bothers you then sure"

"Thank you sir" said Jackson

Beep

"Sir the download is complete" said Jacob

"Let's see what we got."

"I'll send the data to your terminal" Said Jacob

"Looks like we have the coordinates to the adjoining star system; we also have a name...The Cajara" said the Captain

"There's nothing else of value, the rest of the data is self diagnostic programs." Said Jackson

"Well then if there's nothing else, shall we go and meet our new hosts, Prepare for FTL Jump." said the Captain

"Yes sir, all hands prepare for FTL Jump" Said Jackson

The crew report to their stations, the hum of the engines growing in intensity,

"Jump drive at 100%, were ready on your command" said Helmsman Franklin

"Engage"

In the blink of an eye everything stretched out, colors shifted, then everything stopped, a flash of light and the ship was gone.

The ship reappeared in a flash of light at the edge of the system.

"Jump successful we're at the edge of system." Said Franklin

"Good begin a long range sensor sweep of the system I want to know what's out there" said the Captain

"Yes sir beginning sensor sweep... sensors are detecting an M class planet in this system, were also picking up subspace transmissions coming from the planet as well as 30 ships in orbit, looks to be a mix of commercial and military vessels."

"Have they detected us?" said the Captain

"No not yet it appears they haven't developed long range sensors yet, as for their ships, the largest they have is what we would classify as a cruiser class, however there is a battlecruiser class ship in dry-dock about 2 months into construction."

"What's there military capability?"

"We can't get a clear reading as to their shield strength, however there weapon systems are projectile based, with a few modifications to the shields we would be able to absorb kinetic energy and deflect the shrapnel."

"How long would the modifications take?" Asked the captain

"Not long perhaps 15 to 20 minutes tops, however i would advise sir that we should take the Odyssey instead it would seem less threatening then the Hyperion," said Jackson

"Good idea, have the Odyssey prepped and ready for departure, Lieutenant you have the bridge."

The Captain left the bridge and made his way down to the Odyssey's hanger bay. By the time he arrived the modifications would be complete. The Captain entered the main hanger where the Odyssey was docked. The Odyssey is a Gala class cruiser with a length of roughly 500 meters with an upside down Y at the end; this is where the engines are located, two engines are on each strut of the Y. The shape of the main body is that of a sideways diamond with a flat end on the Left and Right sides going the length of the ship. The bridge of the ship is positioning near the engines and is propped up from the hull on a stilt. The bridge is in the shape of an arrow. Her armaments consisted of 12 medium sized Rail guns 3 on each side of the ship and along the bottom. In the front of the ship were 8 missile launches each capable of caring nightmare class cruise missiles. This was the last cruiser built it was also the largest and came near to being a battle cruiser. The Captain took one of the lifts down to the main airlock, once on board he made his way towards the bridge.

The Captain entered the bridge and was greeted by the ships Lieutenant

"Welcome aboard Captain" said Lieutenant Hawks

"Thank you Lieutenant, everyone prepare for departure."

The Captain took his chair as the crew made ready to depart

"Begin hanger decompression and open the hanger bay doors."

The air around the ship hissed as the pressure was equalized, the hanger bay doors opened in front of them.

"Hanger doors are open and decompressed."

"Good, disengage the docking clamps and take us out a one quarter thrust"

The clamps that held the ship in place dissenged as the magnetic seals were broken; the 6 ion engines came to life as they eased the ship out of the hanger.

"We've cleared the hanger, setting course for the fifth planet, ETA 5 minutes."

"Raise shields but keep weapons powered down we don't want to provoke them into a fight."

"Yes sir, were within visual range now"

"Onscreen"

The planet that appeared onscreen was very similar to earth during the Triassic period; there was only one main continent on the planet. In orbit were thousands of satellites, they created an almost Saturn like ring. A short distance from the ring was several Space stations of various sizes. Two of the stations looked like docking berths for fighters and starships. Another two were cylinder shaped with docking stations coming out from the sides going all the way down the center. Each of the ports was occupied by commercial ships of various sizes, giving it a trade station feel.

"Were coming into their sensor range now sir. They've detected us."

"4 ships on an intercept course, there raising shields and arming weapons"

"Cut engines, Roberts see if you can open up a com link with the lead ship." said the Captain

"Establishing com link now sir" said Com officer Roberts

"Approaching ships we mean you no harm, we are explorers from a distant planet." Said the Captain

"Were getting a signal sir" Said Roberts

"Rawwwer Raw Raerrr"

"The computer is analyzing the language"

"Approaching ships please repeat your last transmission"

"There locking targets on us sir" Said Mark

"Every one..."

The ship rocked as the unknown ships fired on the Odyssey

"Shields are holding sir, the modifications are working." Said the Lieutenant

"There continuing to fire sir should I fire a warning shot" Said Tactical officer Mark

"No, Roberts see if you can get them back on the com"

"I'll try sir but there jamming our communications frequencies." Said Roberts

"Just try I'll be in my ready room." The Captain left for the adjacent room

Several minutes passed as the enemy ships continued to bombard the Odyssey's shields.

Tactical officer Mark went to the ready room and hit the door chime

"Come in" said the Captain from inside

"Ensign...Mark was it, what can I due for you."

"Sir I still believe that we should return fire, this is obviously a war like society, and if I know anything it's that they won't back down until we show them were stronger."

"I thank you for your input Ensign; I will take it under advisement if we have no other choice."

"But sir..."

"Captain I have them back on com's but I don't know for how long"

The Captain left the ready room and moved to the center of the bridge, "To attacking ships my name is Captain Williams, I am the leader of the Earth alliance vessel Odyssey, we come in peace and wish you no harm, however if you do not cease firing we will defend ourselves."

"They closed the com channel sir, and they've called 4 more ships in."

"Very well then, Helmsmen Ana Reverse thruster back us up to within 5km of them, ensign mark you get your wish load torpedo bays 2 and 4 with EMP warheads low yield, I just want to scare them."

"Yes sir"

"Were 5 km out sir." Said Ana

"Aim in-between the ships fire when ready."

"Targets locked firing torpedoes" Said Mark

There was a small shake as the torpedoes fired.

"There taking evasive action sir,"

The torpedoes exploded sending out an EM pulse wave disabling several of the ships.

"5 ships disabled sir, there opening up com's"

"We yield strange ship, you are strong." Said a voice

"That was only a small portion of our power, but we did not come to attack you, we simply want to talk." Said the Captain

"We shall talk" Said the voice

"If it's alright we would like to conduct visual communications,"

A few seconds pass then an image appears on the main view screen. What they saw amazed them, the creature they saw was a humanoid cat, one of the cats a female by the looks stepped forward, presumably the Captain. She had light brown fur with dark brown spots on her head; she wore a Yellow top with black pants, a tail swished lazily behind her.

"I am Admiral Kara Leader of the Cajaran Space force."

"Greetings I am Captain Williams Leader of the Earth alliance Ships Hyperion and Odyssey"

"You command two ships, where is the other one?"

"At the edge of the system, we did not want to provoke you, seems we were unsuccessful."

"Yes well over the past 20 years we have been at war with a neighboring star race. We view any outside ship as a threat. However your ship seems to be indestructible."

"Yes well we were able to adjust our shield harmonics to absorb the kinetic energy of you weapons and deflect the shells away.

"Impressive but we have gotten off topic, what is it you want."

"We are refuges from a different part of the galaxy, we are seeking a new home were we can rebuild and one day retake our original home. We simple ask for any star charts you may have of the surrounding area, we also come with a proposal of an alliance between our two peoples. I would also like to extend an invitation to tour the Hyperion. Perhaps then we can discuss terms of an alliance."

"We will discuss this with the council; you shall have your answer with in 4 Astro seconds. (4 hours)"

"We shall await your response" The com channel closed

"What's an Astro second" asked one of the ensigns

"I don't know, but have the Hyperion head for our coordinates."

* * *

><p>(4 hours later)<p>

The Hyperion was alongside the Odyssey and the Captain had returned to the bridge.

"There opening up com's sir" said Jacob

"Captain Williams the council and I have discussed your proposal and we are willing to hear more, I and three of my advisors will be coming aboard to tour your ship, and discuss an alliance between us."

"We await your arrival Admiral my com officer will send docking instructions to your ship."

The Admiral nodded and the transmission ended.

"Jackson your with me, chief Harper you have the bridge."

"Yes sir"

The Captain and Jackson took the turbo lift down to the docking port.

"They should be docking soon sir" said Jackson

"Before they do, I have something for you," reaching into his pocket the Captain pulled out a small case. "I think it's time for a promotion" opening the case there was two little gold buttons.

"Congratulations commander, you've earned it."

Jackson Saluted "Thank you sir" taking the two buttons the captain attached them to Jackson's collar.

The two approached the airlock, straightening their uniforms, as the outer ring of the airlock hisses and retracts the Admiral and her advisers head through the airlock.

"Welcome aboard the Hyperion Admiral"

"Thank you Captain, beside me are my chief advisors, Napa to my right and Zara to my left."

"Welcome aboard, shall we begin the tour we have much to show you."

"Lead the way Captain I look forward to seeing this incredible ship"

The Captain motioned for them to follow.

* * *

><p>(Some time later at the balcony overlooking the city)<p>

"And this Admiral is new los angelus our civilian city, when we locate our new colony this dome is designed to split from the main ship and land on the planet."

"Amazing, your ships is truly a marvel, the only thing I'm curious about is why with all this technology you had to abandon your home world."

"Well Admiral that is a long story perhaps we can discuss that at another time, now if you will follow me I will show you to the conference room."

"What about the bridge Captain"

"I'm sorry but the bridge is off-limits to guests I'm afraid. Please this way" the Captain led them back to the turbo lift"

They were on their way to the conference room when the Captain received a message.

"Sir the Chipmunks and Chipettes would like to discuss the time for their next concert."

"I'm busy at the moment have them come to my office at 23:00 hours I will talk to them then."

"Sir there very adamant about talking to you"

"Very well have them meet me in the conference room"

"Yes sir"

"Who are the chipmunks and chipettes?" asked the Admiral

"They are musical groups that perform entertainment for us to keep moral high onboard the ship."

The turbo lift doors opened onto deck two

"This way to the conference room"

The Captain led them down the corridor to the conference room, the doors parted and they stepped inside, there was nothing special about the room, grey walls with an elongated table with a plate of glass in the center designed to project 3D images.

"If you will take a seat Admiral we can get started."

The Captain, Admiral and advisors sat down at opposite sides of the table.

Before they began the door chimed and in stepped the chipmunks and chipettes

"Captain we would like to..." Alvin was about to finish when he spotted Admiral Kara All 6 of them froze in place their tails twitching

"C...C...C...Cats!" all 6 dashed for the door"

"Wait they won't hurt you!" said the Captain

The chipmunks stopped just outside the doors looking in from behind them.

"But they eat chipmunks like us" said Eleanor shaking uncontrollable

"These are the Cajara, I promise they won't eat you, do you agree Admiral"

"Why would we eat them we eat only fruits and vegetables"

"See they...wait your vegetarians?"

"If that's what you call it then yes"  
>"Did not see that" the Captain shook his head, "anyway you wanted to speak to me about your concert"<p>

"Yyyes" said Alvin stuttering "we wanted to put on a concert in celebration of our new alliance"

"We haven't even talked about it yet."

"Oh well I'm sure the talks will go smoothly." Said Brittany backing away

"We'll talk more" said Alvin as all 6 left in a hurry.  
>"We'll on that note shall we begin the talks"<p>

"Yes, I shall start by saying my government and I have agreed to form this alliance however we have some conditions,"

"Well then perhaps I can answer one of your conditions before you say it, our rules and regulations prevent us from selling or exchanging weapons technology due to the security risk it poses on us and what you might do with it."

"Very well, then our list has shrunk, excluding weapons technology we would like for access to you shielding technology as well as your replication technology. We would also like to examine your FTL and propulsion systems."

"I believe we can accommodate your requests. Admiral we can download some of the blueprints to your ship. I've also decided that we would be willing to accommodate some of your people if they would like to journey with us, while here they could also learn how our technology works and then send you the data."

"I can think of a few adventures officers who would be interested."

"Well then I guess that's it if there is nothing else I can declare us officially allies. Now that were allies I can show you to the bridge where we can input the navigational data.

"Lead the way Captain"

They moved out into the hallway and towards the Turbo lift, once there they went up one level to the bridge, the doors slid open and the Cajara got there first look at the Hyperion's bridge. The general shape of the bridge was triangular with two levels the main level held the senior bridge officers and their stations bellow housed secondary stations and the main communications station. In the center of the bridge top level was a holo table similar to the one in the conference room. Along the edges of the bridge leading to the front were transparent screens with data readouts and tactical data.

"Impressive layout Captain" said Admiral Kara

In the original design of the ship, this was to be our main command and control center. That was in the early stages of development before it became a colony ship." Said the Captain

"If you'll follow me" the Captain led them to the center of the room to the Holo table.

"Just give me a moment, S.A.I. access the navigations charts and set for data transfer"

"_Understood please begin data input when ready_" said a synthesized voice

"Who was that?" asked Kara

"That was S.A.I. "Synthetic Artificial Intelligence" she is a bioelectrical computer programmed to handle our FTL calculations and many of our cyber warfare programs, she's only a prototype though." Replied Captain Williams

"Amazing" Said Admiral Kara

"Yes she is, now if you will provide the coordinates for the next few star systems."

"Of course" one of the Admiral's aids pulled out a data pad of some sort.

"_Warning unusual energy signatures detected at the edge of the system._"

"S.A.I pull it up on the holo viewer"

A wireframe image appeared in front of them, it showed one of the jump gates. Four ships then appeared on the screen.

The Admirals Eyes seemed to grow larger as she recognized the ships

"Captain it's time to see if you truly want this alliance, those ships belong to our enemy a race called the Renvar" Said the Admiral dread paining her face

The Captain slammed his hands onto the holo table

"The Renvar are here to, but were thousands of light years away!"  
>"<em>Current ship profiles and drive signatures do not match known Renvar ships.<em>" Said SAI

"SAI could this be a breakaway faction of sorts" said the Captain

"_That is highly probable_" Replied SAI

"Sir the Cajaran are moving to intercept should we follow" said Jackson

"Have the Odyssey join the Cajaran attack, and focus fire on the smaller ships."

"Lieutenant Elena put the Hyperion in long range mode and target the Battleship"

"Yes sir activating long range rail guns"

"As soon as your ready begin your attack, launch fighters have 3 squadrons set to bomber mode and target the Battleship."

The crew went to work, follow the Captain's orders, the launch deck was hectic as flight crews rushed to there assign ships fueling them and prepping them for take off. Three of the squadrons were being outfitted with heavier armor and a full compliment of bombs and missiles. Pilots were going through final check lists as they were getting into their cockpits. Out side the ship was transforming as bulkheads separated and large Artillery Rail guns rose up. The city's dome was now in lockdown with its armor plating in place. Once the guns were in place they began firing, blue pulses discharged from the barrels of the guns as they fired. Each gun fired a super heated ball of metal at near light speeds. Each shot impacted on the enemy's shields causing them to shimmer and crackle.

The Cajaran ships opened fire on the Renvar there shells impacting on the Renvar shielding doing little damage. The Renvar ships moved into firing range and opened fire, concentrated on the Cajaran ships, within a few minutes the shields on two of the Cajaran ships failed. The Renvar ships continued firing there attacks tearing holes in the Cajaran ships.

* * *

><p>(Bridge of the Hyperion)<p>

"Sir, two of the Cajaran ships shields are down and are taking structural damage. I'm getting distress signals." Said Jacob

"Switch guns 4 and 5 to the battle cruisers, have the other ships concentrated on one target we'll bring them down one at a time."

"Roger sir, redirecting fire, Odyssey and Cajaran ships focus fire on this target." Said Jacob

Two of the massive rail guns turned and targeted one of the Renvar ships and began firing.

"The Renvar's shields are dropping sir; they'll be down in two minutes."

"Continue firing aim for their primary power core"

"There shields are down and there taking serious damage, the Renvar battleships shields are down to 5%"

"The battleships shields have dropped their starting to take hull damage"

"The Cajaran ships are reporting a reactor leak sir, there about to go critical."

"Get the Odyssey and company out of there,"

"Captain one of the Renvar Battlecruiser has been destroyed, the remaining two are seriously damaged same with the battleship there pulling out."

A cry of celebration rose among the ship as the wounded Renvar ships returned to the Jump gate.

"Alright everyone calm down, Jackson get me a status report on the ships" said the Captain

"The Odyssey is down to 25% shield strength, we lost two Cajaran ships and two more are heavily damaged."

"Have the Odyssey return to dock, Admiral I suggest you return to your ship we can coordinate repair efforts,"

"Very well Captain" said the Admiral

"Jackson escort the Admiral to her ship"

"If you'll follow me Admiral" said Jackson leading them to the turbo lift

"What's our fighter count?"

"We lost 4 bombers and 2 fighters"

"Blast it," the Captain slammed his fist on the holo table. "Did the Odyssey take any structural damage?"

"No sir"

"Good bring them into the hanger, what's the status on the Cajaran ships"

"They're being towed into a repair station,"

Sir we've received the Navigation data for this sector, you want me to..."

"Yes ensign, bring it up" a map of the Norma arm came up on the holo, it then zoomed in on their location

"We've confirmed that we are indeed in the Norma arm, we also have the navigation data for the next 12 systems that they've explored however after that were on our own."

"What's the status of the Renvar Wreck?"

"The bridge seems to be intact as well as the main computer but we'll need to get a team there in order to confirm"

"Get a team together, try and get the navigational data from their main computers and if possible any historical data as well."

"Yes sir"

"Captain were getting a transmission from the Cajaran...It's Admiral Kara" said Jacob

"Put her on"

"Yes Admiral what can I do for you" said the Captain

"Captain I'm sending 4 shuttles full of volunteers, and I wish you luck in trying to find a new home."

"Thank you Admiral, and if I may ask one more thing, I plan to send in a team to try and extract some information from the Renvar wreck, do I have your permission to proceed."

"Yes Captain you are clear"

"Thank you Admiral" The com link ended

"Sir I have the shuttles on sensors"

"Clear hanger 4, I'll go and greet our guest in the meantime have quarters arranged."

"Yes sir"

The Captain left the bridge and took the turbo lift down to hanger 4. He arrived just as the shuttles were landing. The Captain approached the shuttles there engines blowing wind in his face. They touched down with a loud thud, and then the back of the shuttles opened up. Twelve Cajaran's exited each shuttle.

The Captain Coughed to get their attention then addressed the crowd.

"Welcome aboard the Hyperion and thank you for joining us on our voyage. I hope you will learn much about our culture as we will about yours. Quarters are currently being arranged for each of you. Now if you will all follow me we can begin the tour of the ship. If there are any of you who would instead like to get some rest please talk to one of our security guards, give them your name and department and the will escort you to your Quarters."

Most of the Cajaran's shook their heads

"Good now follow me" The Captain led them out of the Hanger and onto the tour.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry to end it rather abruptly but this chapter would seem to go on forever if I included the next part. Anyway for those who read the P.S here's what's going on, at the end of the next chapter I will be ending what I'm calling the pilot episode. After Ch5 the rest of the story will be told similar to episodes to a T.V show.

Now while I can probably think up all of the episodes, I would like to have you guys send me your ideas on what you would like to see for an episode it can be anything from Fluffy stuff between character to the tragic death of a non main character. If you have a account just leave a review and if I like your idea which is a high possibility I will contact you and we can discuss it further. If you do not have an account but would still like to contribute just send me an email at Hingard734 (the at symbol) Gmail . com and I will get back to you.

I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter and will come back for the conclusion of the Pilot episode. As always please Review I do love hearing from you guys.


	6. Pilot Chapter 5

A/N: This is the last Chapter for the Piolt Episode I hope you enjoy (Again i Own nothing that is chipmunk related)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

(Half an hour later at the Renvar Wreck)

"This is retrieval shuttle 5, requesting permission to disembark " said the Shuttle pilot

"This is C&C you are go for disembark, safe flight" Said the Traffic Officer

"Roger C&C" Said the Shuttle Pilot

The LARS (Low Altitude Recon Shuttle) was a class Three recon shuttle outfitted with two small ion engines; it had no weaponry but was equipped with thicker armor and a small shield generator. The engines were attached bellow the flight stabilizers (Wings) on each side of the primary hull. On each side were retractable Doors allowing for rapid retrieval and deployment of men and supplies. The engines roared as the shuttle lifted off on its anti-grav plating, it hovered about 10 meters off the ground for a few seconds before blasting off into the vacuum of space.

"This Captain Williams to Ghost squad please respond"

"This is Ghost Squad we hear you loud and clear"

"Good, I'm sure you commander went over the mission but here it is again. Your primary objective is to secure the Renvar ship and access its computers, download any navigational data you can, secondary objective is to retrieve any historical data on this group of Renvar, then return to base."

"Understood command" The Team lead closed the com link and switched to his squad com

"Ok team you heard the captain, this is going to be a simple grab mission, Red , Nighthawk, Hammer your on guard duty keep the civvies safe while they work. Now while I'm not expecting any resistance be alert the last team to infiltrate a Renvar wreak didn't come back, so mouths shut and eyes open!"

"Yes sir!" the three of them replied

"30 seconds till touchdown, Helmets on and sealed" said the Shuttle Pilot

The team lead put on his Helmet and locked it as he activated the holographic HUD, several images appeared on the screen, in the upper right hand corner was his vitals and the vitals of his squad mates, left corner was three circles each containing a live feed to each of his squads helmet cams all he had to do was look at them and blink to open them. In the center of the HUD was a targeting reticule that linked with the gun in his hand. At the bottom of the screen were icons that went across the screen, each icon allowed the user to access different menus such as suit oxygen level, Exterior pressure, atmosphere conditions and oxygen quality, as well as many combat menus.

"Were on the ground opening the hatch" Said the Shuttle Pilot

The side of the shuttle pulled out and slid to the side.

"Hammer you take point, Red Nighthawk watch our flanks, I'll cover our six, and you two (pointing to the Engineer and Cajaran scientist) stay in the middle."

They nodded in response

The team moved causally down a dark corridor there flashlights shining into every dark crevice, Hammer the teams heavy weapons specialist carried his massive quad laser cannon searching for any trouble that might be lurking in the shadows. Out of the corner of his eye he saw what looked like a shadow dart down one of the hallways; reacting Hammer fired several laser bolts down the hall, each impacting with the wall leaving scorch marks.

"Hammer Hold your fire!" shouted Team Lead

"Sorry Rick, but I thought I saw something"

"Hammer you can't just shoot some shadow you though you saw, now let's get going I want this mission done."

The rest of the way to the bridge went without incident; using two powered crowbars they pried open the bridge doors. Inside the bridge was a mess several of the consoles were blown out with some sort of liquid goo dripping up and out of the top. Two of the windows were blown out causing everything to float in midair.

"Ok go to work team, I'm going to check the perimeter"

"It'll only take us a few minutes to hook up the power core" said the Engineer

"Just get it done; I don't like the feel of this place" said Rick

Rick left the bridge to search the area, while Hammer, Red and Nighthawk guarded the Civvies.

"Powers up and the main computer is still running, so we can access the data" Said the engineer after a few minutes

The engineer and scientist accessed the data and began downloading it to a portable data drive in their EV suits.

"Ok we have the data let's get out of here"

"Team lead this is hammer we've secured the Intel were pulling back to extraction"

"Roger Hammer, meet you at the extraction point" Rick lowered his gun and started to make his way back to the extraction point

"Rick were at extraction just waiting on you"

"Copy, I'm just around the corner." Rick was about to round the corner when his motion tracker went off.

"Rick we got movement" Said Nighthawk

"I see it" Rick turned around sweeping the corridor as he moved back. His motion tracker was silent.

"The signals gone might have been a glitch" Rick relaxed a little, making his way to the shuttle.

"Oomph" Rick slammed his face into the floor as something big and heavy landed on top of him. Rick groaned as he was lifted up by his throat by a massive 3 fingered hand. Opening his eyes just a little he instantly recognized what had attacked him. Having two giant Compound eyes on each side of its head, a Pincer like mandible, 4 arms and 4 legs it was a Renvar. Green blood flowed out of its stomach most likely from shrapnel. Hammer and the rest of the retrieval team rounded the corner took aim and fired, concentrating fire on the Renvar's midsection and head. The Renvar dropped Rick who now realized that his suit had been punctured and he was losing oxygen.

"Keep hitting him, Nighthawk grab Rick!" Said Hammer anxiety and a trace of fear could be heard in his voice as he and Red continued to fire bolt after bolt into the Renvar as it staggered back. The Renvar's exoskeleton was the only thing keeping him alive, screaming the Renvar began to charge the group as they fell back.

"Aim for the legs!" Hammer and Red Switched focus to the Renvar's feet hoping to slow it down, it worked for a while as the Renvar fell but it simply began walking on all 8 limbs. Meanwhile Nighthawk managed to get Rick on to the shuttle with Hammer and Red right behind her.

"Were on takeoff!" Said hammer as he slammed the door retract button. The doors pulled in and the cabin was re pressurized. Nighthawk took off Rick's helmet as soon as the cabin was pressurized. Rick coughed several times as his lungs sucked in precise oxygen.

"Looks like there was no physical damage, you're going to be alright Rick" Said Nighthawk

"Hyperion this is retrieval shuttle we have the data returning to base." Said the pilot

"Roger Docking bay 3 is open"

The shuttle landed on docking bay 3 its door retracting and the entire team headed to the conference room for debrief.

Now dressed in their normal uniforms Ghost Squad entered the Conference room with the Engineer whose name was Jake and the Cajaran Scientist named Milo.

"Everyone please have a seat." Said the Captain

"Thank you sir" Said Rick

"Now why don't you tell me about what happened?"

So Rick and the rest of Ghost squad recounted what had happened aboard the Wreck

"I see so one of the crew survived. Was there anything different about this Renvar or does he match what our records show."

"Appearance wise yes however this one seemed to have a harder exoskeleton, we scored multiple direct hits on both his chest and head neither seemed to have any effect on him." Said Hammer

"This will make soldier on soldier combat even more difficult, Rick I want your squad to get a research team together and review the data you recorded with your helmet cams see if we can find a way to penetrate there harden skeleton."

"Yes sir" said Rick saluting before marching out of the conference room.

"You two I want to stay," pointing to the engineer and the scientist. The captain activated the ship wide com "All senior staff report to the conference room"

"Now before they arrive were you able to get any historical files"

"Yes sir we managed to pull a few files pertaining to something they refer to as the great separation." Said Milo

"So this is a breakaway faction"

"Yes sir it appears that one of their great leaders a... well I'm just going to call him Bob broke away from the main hive mind and formed a small cult. From here he waged a 20,000 year war; supposedly he was fighting for freedom from what he called the corrupt Queen." Said Milo

"Interesting, were you able to get any other data from their computers?"

"Yes sir I managed to pull engineering schematics" Jake taped a few keys on his pad and a 3D image appeared of a Sphere with several clear circles along the sides. "This sir is part of and FTL Power core, using this I may be able to enhance our FTL's Recharge time and jump accuracy." Said Jake

"Excellent work Jake I want you to get started immediately"

Jake got up saluted and left the conference room, by now the senior staff was beginning to enter taking their seats. Once everyone was there the captain stood up,

"Thank you all for coming, I called you here for two reasons one is that all of your are being promoted, so congratulations, second is that we must discuss what we are going to do next. As I call each of your names come up and receive your pips."

"Elena Philips, for outstanding calm under fire I now promote you to the rank of Lieutenant"

The captain repeated this for his Helm Officer who was now a Lieutenant Commander, and his Helm officer who was now a Lieutenant Junior Grade.

"I have two more promotions to give and that is to my science officer Rebecca, I'm promoting you to captain of the Odyssey." Rebecca came up surprise clearly showing on her face as the captain pinned her pips onto her collar.

"And the second promotion is going to Milo, Admiral Kara spoke highly of you and your scientific expertise, I am making you an honorary ensign in the earth Alliance space force."

Everyone clapped as Milo stepped forward and the captain gave her a uniform and a small box.

"Now that that's over Milo why don't you tell us how much Navigational data you were able to procure?"

"Of course," said Milo a bit nervous as she pulled up a star chart of their current position

"Because of the damage to the computer I was only able to get some of their navigation data, combining this with what my people already gave you this data has added 12 new systems to your star map."

"Were you able to get any details on the systems?"

"No we were only able to get their positions." Said Milo

"That will have to do for now, let's get down to the business of what to do next, I'm open to any suggestions you may have."

"First sir the senior staff and I have decided that you should also be promoted to the rank of admiral." Said Commander Jackson as he stood up and made his way to the captain who also stood up.

"For being a great captain and leader I promote you to the rank of Admiral"

Everyone clapped as Jackson sat back down

"Thank you everyone" said Admiral Williams

"You're welcome Admiral, now back to business, I think we should do exactly what you said during the chipmunks first concert, we explore this region of space until we find a new home."

Everyone nodded

"Very well then we shall push on and go where no man has gone before" (Star trek quote)

"Your all dismissed go and enjoy the Concert I believe there playing a new song called We Are Family"

"Will you be joining us Capt... I mean Admiral"

"No and it's alright to still call me Captain since most of you are used to it."

"Very well sir" said Jackson who was the last to leave

The captain Stood up and walked over to one of the widows staring out into the blackness of space.

_(Playing in the Background)_

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up ev'rybody and sing_

Down in the depths of the ship the hooded man reappeared his face partly hidden but at just the right angle you could see a pair of glass, he took out his communicator and activated it.

_Ev'ryone can see we're together_

_As we walk on by_

_(FLY!) and we fly just like birds of a feather_

_I won't tell no lie_

_(ALL!) all of the people around us they say_

_Can they be that close_

_Just let me state for the record_

_We're giving love in a family dose_

The man reported what was going on to his insectoid masters; he talked about the new Renvar and the Cajaran crew mates.

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up ev'rybody and sing_

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up ev'rybody and sing_

The man turned off his communicator and blended back into the shadows. Back up top in New Los Angeles Fans were chanting the Chipmunks names as they performed on stage.

_Living life is fun and we've just begun_

_To get our share of the world's delights_

_(HIGH!) high hopes we have for the future_

_And our goal's in sight_

_(WE!) no we don't get depressed_

_Here's what we call our golden rule_

_Have faith in you and the things you do_

_You won't go wrong_

_This is our family Jewel_

Both Humans and Cajaran were amongst the crowd, while most of the Cajaran simply stood there listing to the music but a few of the younger ones we matching the excitement of the crowd. The song was beginning to slow down as it was coming to an end.

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up ev'rybody and sing_

The song fades and the chipmunks and Chipettes are setting up for their next song.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok so i'm setting this as complete because i haven't been able to come up with anything for this, and i've been working more on my spyro fanfic. so I may contiue this at a later time.

Thanks to those who reviewed and may still review, I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
